


Ничего святого

by littleshiver



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	

Полностью погрузившись в работу, Кью не сразу понимает, откуда идет тихий гул. Потом догадывается поднять глаза на дверь грузового лифта, и, разумеется, оттуда выходит Бонд. Честно говоря, совершенно потрясающий Бонд. Так он выглядит только после окончания своих миссий, когда успевает вернуться домой, зализать раны, залить горе по очередной убитой подружке слишком крепким по мнению квартирмейстера виски, побриться и надеть новый костюм. В такие моменты он сверкает белозубой улыбкой, прячет руки в карманах, пожалуй, слишком узких брюк, жалит своими язвительными фразочками похлеще любой из гадюк — в такие моменты Кью вспоминает, за что он полюбил этого невозможного человека.

— Мне казалось вы ушли, Бонд? — обращение преднамеренно вне рамок их привычных отношений. Бонд больше не агент 007, он обычный человек, которому не положено обитать в святая святых тех. отдела.

Кью не смотрит, черт возьми, не смотрит на Бонда. На этой микросхеме есть столько всего интересного, но паяльник он отложил на всякий случай подальше — во избежание возможных травм. Очень интересная разработка. Просто потрясающая. Стоящий в паре шагов от него бывший агент 007 выглядит абсолютно нелепо по сравнению с лежащим на столе гением инженерной мысли. И все же отвлечься приходится, потому что Бонд чрезвычайно настойчив, когда чего-то хочет.

— Я забыл кое-что, если позволите.

Кью непроизвольно раздражается, он всегда раздражается в присутствии Бонда, это почти что рефлекс, выработавшийся с самой первой их встречи. Только Кью не пойдет с этим к психологу, о нет, он и без того прекрасно знает, как это все называется в мире нормальных людей.

— Неужели? Я наивно полагал, что та бутылка шампанского все-таки останется у меня, но вы и её хотите забрать? — говорит он.

«Как будто вам мало дорогостоящих технических разработок и моего глупого сердца, которое выскочит сию же минуту, если вы не перестанете так смотреть», — думает он про себя. Но о таком лучше молчать. Он же не идиот.

— Нет, Кью. Я говорил не об этом.

Джеймс двигается мягко, грациозно. Его идеально-прямая спина практически не шевелится, но вот бедра... Кью очень завидует Раулю Сильве, которому довелось гладить бедра 007 своими руками. Кью вообще много кому завидует — даже М (её Бонд по крайней мере пытался уважать). И все-таки сейчас он думает только о том, как не выдать своего слегка участившегося дыхания.

— Давай подумаем ещё.

Бонд забирает из его рук отвертку, щелкает выключателем возле паяльника. Он, разумеется, не знает, что этот пилот контролирует половину освещения родных пенат квартирмейстера (куда удобнее спать на работе, если можешь выключить свет одним нажатием). Вот только сейчас эта темнота не окутывает уютом, она обостряет инстинкты.

— Я не знаю, чего вы хотите, Джеймс, — не сдается Кью.

Его не так просто взять. Джеффри уже давно не мальчишка, пугающийся каждого шороха во мраке (хотя, признаться честно, не так уж и давно избавился от этой фобии). Бонд становится рядом с ним, врастает в пол настолько близко, словно они — две секвойи, словно они — два столпа, на которых ещё держится эта глупая организация, словно они — это всё, что вообще существует в данный промежуток времени.

И Кью понимает, что в его жизни просто не будет более подходящего момента. Подходящих моментов вообще не бывает, даже если живешь несколько сотен лет (вековая мудрость секвойи каким-то образом передается ему).

— Вы забыли... — начинает Кью шепотом.

— ...Тебя, глупый мальчишка, — нетерпеливо заканчивает Бонд и обхватывает так крепко, что ветви его рук могут нанести непоправимый ущерб Национальному парку США даже за тысячи километров от солнечной Калифорнии.

Кажется, его дыхание тоже срывается, но даже если и нет, то Кью это не волнует. Он чувствует себя настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно в окружающем их безумии.

Кью никогда не признается Бонду, что это самый романтичный момент в его жизни. Бонд никогда не признается Кью, что на самом деле хотел взять его за руку и не смог от волнения.

У всех должны быть свои секреты, считает Мэллори, стирая записи с камер видеонаблюдения, потому что иначе в этой стране не останется ничего святого.


End file.
